Revenge on Percy Jackson
by Misty's pysduck
Summary: 1 month after TLO. Slowly everyone that matters start to disapear......Percy must figure out who and why.


**A/N Thanks for the people who reviewed it really helped. I added and edited my chapter to make it a little longer. Hope you all like it! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING AT ALL.**

Percy POV

_6:30 am……why do I have to go back to school? _I decided to just wake up and get it over with then hitting the snooze button. After I had brushed my teeth I started looking for my navy blue short sleeved collared shirt and a pair of clean jeans. I wasn't looking forward to having to go back to math or chemistry or any other lame school subject….. Well…except Greek mythology. That is definitely my favorite subject. It's probably because it comes easy to me. Then again having met the gods can make a difference. I ran to the kitchen to grab some breakfast when I was done getting ready.

"Percy hurry up or you're going to be late for school" my mom said as I quickly rammed the rest of my toast down my throat. I temporally choked myself. Then I forced it down. My face was still slightly red as I ran to join my mom in the car.

"You have nothing to worry about, Percy. Paul said he'd put given you the best teachers they have at his school."

_Do I really look as nervous as I feel? "....._ok I'll have to thank him later….."

_**1 week later**_

It was finally my last class of the day. Greek Mythology. I went to my seat in the back corner by Luke (ironic that my best mortal friend would be named Luke). Me and Luke had become friends because our schedules were practically the same. All but 2 classes together. Luke had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona. Luke had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seriously looked like he could be 'Kronos/Luke's" little brother. Sometimes when I saw him in the halls or when he came up to talk to me I'd automatically reach inside my pocket for riptide. Now I was getting used to it. Luke after all still had had good in him.

"You do the homework?" Luke asked.

"Crap. It was an easy assignment too. I'll just do it right now." I quickly got out my notebook and pen and started writing my half page report on who my favorite Greek god is. Naturally I chose Poseidon. It took me about a 1 minute and a half to finish. Happily I handed my homework in on time.

My mom was waiting for me and Luke after school. I had invited Luke over to play guitar hero. Luke doesn't know about me being half-god or Mount Olympus is just a few blocks from my apartment.

"Your turn to play the drums" I said and I handed him the drum sticks.

"Okay, but then I need to go." Luke said checking his phone for the time "5:45"

"Oh… right" I said remembering that Luke's family eats promptly at 6:00. _Wow, 2 hours. It's amazing how fast time goes when you waste it playing video games………_

The song cut off the rest of my thoughts.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

The song went on but my mind was left to think about other things…. Or another certain person, Kronos/Luke. What had made him make all the choices he did? He obviously regretted it in the end…

The song ended with my crazy guitar solo.

The next day at school, I was going to ask Luke if he wanted to hang out again but I didn't see him. _Maybe he got.....sick?_

When I got home I got a call from Luke's mother.

"Is this Percy?" asked Mrs. Sanders.

"Yes…"

"Is L-Luke there?"

"No…." I heard her start sobbing on the other line.

"What's wrong?"

"It's L-Lk-Luke…….he…..ran away…la..last night."

I was completely stunned. Luke? Ran away? What? That was definitely not like him. Luke loved him parents, how could he leave them? There must be some other reason for this.

"uhmm…Mrs. Sanders? How did Luke run away?"

"When he got home last night he seemed distraught…I thought maybe it was because he was late….He said he wasn't hungry and he went straight to b-bed….I got up this morning and found that he wasn't here and his backpack was gone….I thought he'd left for school already… but he hasn't been home yet…" she started crying harder.

"I didn't see him at school today….but I'll help look for him."

"Okay…I'm going to ca-call the pol-police" and she hung up.

_Where should I start looking? _I'll call Annabeth. She always has a plan.

I decided to go and visit her, mainly because I hadn't seen her since the last day of camp.

"Mom! I am going to talk to Annabeth. I need to tell her about Luke. Luke has….run away and I don't know why."

"okay, be safe"

"Mom, I'm practically invulnerable" I said. I realized I haven't told my mom where my mortal weakness is. The only person I'd told was Annabeth. It's Okay I completely trust Annabeth.

I decided to change into some nicer clothes before I go to see Annabeth. Annabeth's school is in Brooklyn by the bridge to Manhattan. It would take about 25 minutes to walk from by apartment. I better call Annabeth because they won't let me up to her dorm room because its an all girls school.

I called her cell phone._ Ring.....Ring....Ring_

Ugh. No answer. I tried again. _Ring.....Ring....Ri-_"Hello?" Annabeth said. She sounded worn out.

"Hey wise girl, can I meet you at our park in 10 minutes?....I need to talk to you in person"

"Yeah see you there" she said happily.

I was tempted to say "I-" ……….._never mind……… she'd kill me………_

3


End file.
